The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a propeller diverter duct and, more particularly, to a propeller diverter duct for use with an aircraft.
Certain aircraft are configured as compound helicopters with coaxial, counter-rotating main rotors and propulsor/propellers. In such cases, a particular aircraft includes an airframe that is formed to define a cabin to accommodate a pilot and one or more crewmen and/or passengers. The airframe has an upper pylon section and a tail and the aircraft may further include a coaxial, counter-rotating main rotor apparatus operably disposed at the upper pylon section and a propeller apparatus operably disposed at the tail.
It has been found, however, during transitions to high speed forward flight, these types of aircraft experience rotor downwash effects that may cause the tail to drag. Thus, the aircraft may require a large amount of longitudinal cyclic control.